


Dead, no, Undead, yes

by consulting_pie_in_the_tardis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Buried Alive, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_pie_in_the_tardis/pseuds/consulting_pie_in_the_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla returns to Laura after having been missing, fluff ensues.</p>
<p>This is short, and was written at 2 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead, no, Undead, yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not well written since it's unedited, my first fic, and I wrote it at 2 am, because I couldn't sleep so my friend told me to go write some Hollstein fanfiction, and I did. I don't think they thought I would take them seriously, oh well.

“Hey cupcake”, Carmilla purred.  
“Carm! Where have you been! I didn't know if you were dead, or worse! Well, you’re undead, but still! Everybody's been looking for you!”, Laura gushed, running over to where Carmilla was leaning in the doorway.  
Upon closer inspection, Laura could see that Carmilla’s clothes were torn and there were cuts and dirt all over her body. Her fingernails were torn and dirty, and her skin looked paler than usual.  
Carmilla noticed Laura’s staring, “It seems mother was rather cross about the whole, feeding her to a giant anglerfish god thing”.  
Laura looked distraught, “what happened?”, she asked.  
“Oh, you know, mother just buried me on the campus quad, and I dug myself out”, Carmilla replied, trying to sound nonchalant, “it's not like she hasn't done it before”.  
This just seemed to upset Laura even more, “Carm, … I can't even begin to imagine …” she mumbled quietly, while failing to utter a complete sentence, “what can I do?”  
“You don't need to do anything kitten, I’ll be alright”  
“Please, carm, just let me help”  
“Well, there is one thing”, Carmilla smirked.  
“Wha-”, Laura was cut off as Carmilla surged forward, pushing Laura against the wall, and kissed her like the world was ending.  
Somewhere far away a deity decided that their job was finally done, and maybe the universe should leave the two women alone for awhile, at least until the next apocalypse.


End file.
